Listening
by Mandychan52
Summary: A young imperial male in Skyrim, raised in Riften, living his boring life, unprepared for everything to change when he hears about a boy named Aventus Aretino.


Riften. The crappiest town in skyrim, at least in this imperial's opinion. Oh you don't know who 'This Imperial' is? Simple, he has long red hair tied back in a ponytail falling to almost his but, and green eyes. His name is Karai Ukari, and here he sits in the shadows, waiting for his unsuspecting victim, he'd been trailing this man ever since he entered Riften. The man did have 2 others with him, but they went their separate ways in the town. He noted the man had slicked back black hair, and noticeably an eye patch on...what seemed like his left eye. Blind spot? Perfect. He waited for the man to finish his business with the jeweler. Once the man started exiting the market area, he came from behind snatching the coin purse from the man's hand

"WHAT THE HELL." it was a rather startled shout from the man. Karai only turned and smirked at him.

"You just got robbed by the Thief King, good sir. Its a privilege." He replied, winking at him before running off. He ran around the corner and behind in the back of the orphanage. He was sure that man wouldn't follow him, after all the man looked new to Riften so he defiantly wouldn't know the town as well has he did. He leaned against the wall of the orphanage, even now he could hear Grelod 'The Kind' yelling at the children. Oi, that woman was a joke, she forced them to call her Grelod the Kind and soon even the people of Riften took to it. He looked at the coin purse in his hand, smirking

"Quite the heavy make out if I say so myself." he murmured, getting up, walking to the Bee and Bard to meet his fraternal twin sister, Ayame Ukari. He said he would get them the money for some drinks, so he did. He walked into the Bee and Bard, spotting her sitting at a table, walking over and sitting across from her.

"How much you get?" she asked

"I have no idea." he laughed, has the Argonian who normally stood at the counter of the bee and bard walked over

"Anything I can get you two?"

"Nice to see you again Keerava." Karai said, "Make it two cups of ale, and a sweet roll." he said, taking some coin from the bag and handing it to her. "Also, heard any good rumors lately?"

"Well, I've recently been hearing that there is a cursed home in Windhelm, something about a child named Aventus Aretino trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood"

Karai raised an eyebrow "The Dark Brotherhood huh? Interesting." he mumbled has Keerava left to get their drinks. He made idle chat with his sister, not even noticing the three men walking into the Bee and Bard. He was simply chatting and counting the money when they approached.

"Your the son of a bitch who stole my gold!" one of the men snapped, causing Karai to jump and drop the coin purse, the gold falling on the floor.

"Holy shi-!" Karai said, almost falling out of the chair he was sitting in. He glared at the man "Like I said, its a privilege good sir." smirking at the mans glare. He was correct the man did have an eye patch on his left eye and noticeably blue eyes. The other two men with him, well one looked to be in their teens at least.

"I don't think its a privilege being stolen from by a red headed street rat."

"What the fuck did you just call me."

"Street rat."

"I ain't no street rat you son of a bitch." getting up from his chair , glaring at the man. He didn't even seem to notice the fact that his sister and one of the people from the man's group where picking his well earned gold from the floor.

"You sure has well act and look like one." the man sneered, Karai glared at him, balling his hand into a fist before punching the man in the face.

The man glared, the punch didn't seem to do that much damage to him, he grabbed Karai's shoulder, punching him repeatedly in the face. Karai didn't stagger, managing to make his foot connect with the mans stomach, kicking him off. When his sister finally seemed to notice the fact that this was all happening she jumped up to help her brother. Trying to punch the man in the face when the teen had also stood up to help, accidentally hitting him instead.

Before the fight could go any farther has both Karai, his sister, the man and the teen where reaching for daggers or swords a guard came in, putting the fight to a halt and escorting them out with threats of locking them up if this happened again.

"Wait what about my gold!" Karai said, a scowl on his face, unaware of the teen and his sister having picked up most of the gold already.

"You mean my gold street rat!" the man snapped at him

"That I took. Making it mine." he said

"Who in the hell are you anyway?" the man scowled

"Karai Ukari. Thief King."

"Thief King? Dont make me laugh." the man said, looking him up and down

"Its t-" Karai started saying when his sister jumped to his defense without his asking.

"He may not be the leader of the Thieves Guild! But my brother is the best thief in all of Riften! Hes picked master locks without fail, hes pick pocketed master thieves, hes stole from the entire Riften guard! Hes-" she was cut off when Karai smacked her in the back of the head

"Just announce it to the entire Riften guard why don't you!" he snapped at her "But what she says is true. I really am the best thieve around here." he smirked

The man rolled his eyes "Oh yea? Then how about a little challenge?" he said, pointing at a woman wearing expensive clothing and jewelry "I want you to get her ring, her necklace, and her fur coat, while shes wearing them."

"Easily done." he said, smirking slightly

"If its so easy, then bring them back here. In an hour." the man said

"Fine, but I atleast want your name first. After all how am I suppose to know what to call you after I get what I need." Karai laughed

"...Fine I suppose I can tell you. My name is Marcel Berkshire, and these two are Ethan and Sander." the man said gesturing to the men beside him, the teenage looking one being Sander.

"Marcel huh? Nice to meet ya. This is my sister Ayame Ukari." he said, gesturing to his sister beside him.

"Alright. Well has I said. I want to see you back here in an hour. If you don't return. I'm going to assume you failed."

Karai laughed "Has if I would fail!" he said, before turning and walking off with his sister.

-_**An hour later-**_

Marcel leaned against the wall outside of the Bee and Bard, It had already been an hour and that street rat Karai had yet to return. Perhaps he did fail, this thought made Marcel laugh.

"Hey. Marcel. Look what I got~" The annoying voice of Karai Ukari came. Shit. Marcel turned his head looking at Karai, reaching his hand up and catching the necklace that was thrown at him. "Do what ever you please with that Marcel." he said, tossing the jacket to his sister

"I have to say I'm impressed. The necklace and ring were child's play but I didn't expect you to get the jacket while she was wearing it."

"Why do I get the one thing thats not jewelry?" Ayame questioned, staring at the jacket

Karai looked at his sister, the ring on his finger "...Because I said so. Now you can just go and pawn that. And give me some coin for the carriage I'm going to Windhelm."

"Why? To see the Aventus Aretino kid?"

"..Maybe."

Ayame shook her head sighing before running off to go and sell the jacket.

"So Marcel, what brings you to crap town of Riften?" Karai asked, looking Marcel up and down "You look like your from a wealthy family, so why come here?"

"It was a simple stop for supplies." Marcel said

"So you heading somewhere far?"

"None of your business Street Rat."

"Ouch. Touchy touchy." he said "And stop calling me Street Rat."

Before the conversation could develop into anymore of an argument, Ayame arrived back carrying a coin purse, which Karai held out his hand for. She scowled but handed it over to him.

Karai dumped half the gold into his hand, smirking "Thank you. This should fund my trip quite nicely." he said, turning to leave, he looked at Ayame "See ya later Sister. And Marcel. Again nice meeting you. Come visit in Riften if ya got the time." he then walked away and towards the gates of Riften. On foot the trip to Windhelm would take 4 or 5 days at most. Riding a carriage it would only take a day and a half. He payed the carriage driver to take him to Windhelm, climbing into the back of the carriage. At least once he got to Windhelm going there and back. Years ago a mage created a spell that would allow someone to 'teleport' to a place they've already been to. It did take up quite a bit of Magicka though but it was worth it to not have to walk everywhere. Now if he could just get a hold of a old levitation spell he be set.

Karai shifted around on the bumpy carriage, before managing to lay on his side, shutting his eyes, maybe he could get some rest before arriving to his destination.


End file.
